Dance! Dance!
by phayte1978
Summary: Day 3 Bnha Fluff Week - Iida & Momo - Music


"Being class reps is a hard job!" Iida proclaimed, sitting back and accepting the cup of tea that Yaoyorozu had set for him.

"That it is, but I think we have come to an understanding the class will accept," she said, sipping her tea.

"I did not realize it would be this stressful!" Iida sighed.

"Well, being as our class is very vocal, it was expected," Yaoyorozu said.

"This is true," Iida said, "Maybe I will go run some laps to unwind."

"You run to unwind?" Yaoyorozu asked, her face twisting in slight disgust.

"Helps by using my legs. We have been sitting here for over two hours trying to figuring this out!" Iida said.

"Well I know some from the class went to arcade to have some fun," Yaoyorozu said.

"They do love to throw money in machines," Iida said.

"Well… why don't we go see what everyone is up too?!" Yaoyorozu suggested.

Iida raised an eyebrow, looking over at Yaoyorozu who had set her cup down, a determined look on her face.

"But that is not productive!" Iida exclaimed.

"Does all our time need to be productive?" she asked. "We were very productive the last couple of hours."

Iida took a moment and thought to himself. "You know, you do have a point!"

Making their way out of the dorms, they knew the arcade their class went to was only a kilometer away, and since the weather was so nice, they decided to walk there. After talking nonstop for hours trying to figure out this issue with the class, neither was in much of a chatty mood.

As they got to the arcade, the noticed their class was leaving.

"But we just got here!" Iida whined.

"And we just spent all our money!" Kaminari said, "See ya back at the dorms."

Both of them stood there, watching as their class laughed and walked back to the dorms.

"Would be a waste to have walked here and at least not play something," Yaoyorozu said.

"Agreed!" Iida said and they walked in.

It was noisy and other students from UA were all around, playing different games. Being as it was a weekend, it was packed.

"Everything is taken up!" Yaoyorozu exclaimed, glancing for anything they could play.

"The toy machines are open," Iida said.

"I'm terrible at those," she huffed, then she saw it. Squealing out loud, very much unlike herself, she grabbed Iida's wrist and took him over to a huge stage. She had stars in her eyes as she stared at it. She had had one in her house when it first came out, begging her parents for one as she had seen idol groups play on them on YouTube videos.

"Yaoyorozu?" Iida asked.

It was a Dance Dance Revolution game. Fully equipped with a stage and screen.

"I haven't played since we started UA," Yaoyorozu dreamily said.

"I've never played," Iida said.

"Oh, it is not hard! Just follow the prompts and put your feet on the right symbol!" she said.

"Um… ok," Iida said.

"So you'll do it!" she squealed then rushed forward, feeding coins into the machine.

"I can… try," Iida said.

"How about I go first and you watch?" she asked.

"I like that idea better," Iida said.

Stepping up onto the platform, Yaoyorozu put her feet in the starting position and then got it all set. Scrolling through the songs, she found her favorite one and waited for it to start.

It always started slow, and the better you got only prompted it to go faster. She felt it all coming back to her as her feet and body moved. The more she warmed up, the better she was getting, adding arm gestures and singing along.

She had no idea she had gathered a crowd around the platform and was lost in the game. Towards the end was a final big move- and she executed it well. Standing in her final pose, she felt her chest heaving and was gasping for air. The people started to applaud and Yaoyorozu was blushing. She had no idea everyone had gathered around to watch her.

"Yaoyorozu?" Iida asked as he held out his hand to help her down.

"I told you! It is fun!" she said, pushing him up. "Just find a song and keep it slow!"

Iida gave her a blank stare, then turned to the screen. Scrolling, he found what he thought was a safe song, and Yaoyorozu only giggled- knowing it wasn't. As the music started, Iida was looking down at his feet, stumbling all around. It made Yaoyorozu laugh outwardly and hold her center the more Iida attempted to keep up- and dance.

His upper body was barely moving as his feet started to hit all the wrong symbols. She giggled as she saw Iida clearly struggling.

"This is not as easy as you made it look!" Iida exclaimed, trying his damnedest to keep in step.

"You're doing fine!" Yaoyorozu yelled up- totally lying but giving Iida credit for trying.

Watching as Iida stumbled around, even working up a sweat and she found herself outwardly laughing at the sight. Too bad the rest of the class was not here to see this.

There was even a point where Iida stumbled, grabbing the railing to keep from falling off the small stage. It made Yaoyorozu giggle more, and being as Iida's feet stopped moving- he lost the round.

"This… is… not… fun!" Iida exclaimed.

"You just have to get use to it!" Yaoyorozu giggled.

"I think I will go to the toy machine," Iida said, straightening his glasses as he stepped down from the platform.

Yaoyorozu smiled, and nodded her head. "Ok, you can laugh at how terrible I am at that!"

This made Iida laugh, and playfully wrapped his arm around Yaoyorozu's shoulder as they moved over to the toy machine. It was his turn to shine!

**Notes:**

**Obviously I do not use a beta- this is a hobby I do for fun and hope you enjoyed it!**  
**Kudos and Comments are what keep me going! Leave me some love!**  
**I can be found in different platforms!**  
**Twitter - Phayte | Tumblr - Phaytesworld**

**XOXOX**  
**Phayte**


End file.
